These Shackles Fit So Well
by shounenhair
Summary: All those times Kiyoshi couldn't say no, and Hanamiya wouldn't say yes. [KiyoHana, dubious consent, unhealthy relationship]


_Originally written for basketballpoetsociety's OTP Battle._

* * *

Their first time is behind Seirin High. Hanamiya is just there, offering no explanation, and he neardemands Kiyoshi to follow him, and he does. Well behind the school, he's slammed against the wall, and utterly incapable of saying no when Hanamiya kneels in front of him and sucks his cock.

Hanamiya doesn't say anything when he's done. He sneers, and swallows, leaving Kiyoshi with his pants pulled down and a mocking pat on his cheek.

Hyuuga thinks Kiyoshi's seen a ghost when he returns to class.

The second time is in an alley, which is even more bizarre. Kiyoshi receives a text message telling him to meet him there, and he saves Hanamiya's number on his way to the spot.

Hanamiya is leaning against the wall, clad in street wear his proper parents would scoff at, and he smirks when Kiyoshi turns up. Their greeting is short, vague, and doesn't discuss their last meeting or what this one will entail.

Like before, Kiyoshi is simply swept up in his pace, pulled into the darkness and kissed fiercely, forced to lean down to meet Hanamiya's mouth so that his neck hurts. He's unable to resist, and he tries to contribute, kiss back or touch Hanamiya. His attempts are all rejected, and result in Hanamiya biting his lip and drawing blood.

This time, Hanamiya is satisfied jerking Kiyoshi off while lavishing him with his snarling kisses. His fingers are slender, spider-like, and though much smaller than Kiyoshi's own, leaving his cock aching for more, they get the job done.

Kiyoshi manages to steal another kiss before Hanamiya departs, and he spits out his blood on the ground.

The third time is not a third time at all. Kiyoshi texts Hanamiya, asking him to meet up, and Hanamiya replies in affirmation. Upon meeting, the only thing he does is taunt Kiyoshi for asking him on a date, and saying that there is no way in hell he would ever agree on that, after a predictable feint.

Kiyoshi doesn't know why he thought for a moment Hanamiya sucking his cock implied that he liked him.

The fourth time is the most surprising of all. Another text beckons Kiyoshi to get to a basketball court close to his old school, at midnight, sent on a Friday night. The Winter Cup is three months past them, and Kiyoshi has retired from the game, but the place doesn't intimidate him. He still shows up to aid his old team however he can, helping Riko with exercise ideas, helping Hyuuga motivate them before games, so he thinks it will be all right.

Hanamiya stands in the middle of the basketball court when he arrives, and Kiyoshi is reminded of who this man is. Not someone who's gotten him off and rejected his offer to take him out, but the man who injured him and sealed away his dreams.

Kiyoshi has Hanamiya against the chain fence, and the other laughs at his aggressiveness. He's not forceful for long, and guilt wails up inside of him as Hanamiya groans at the pressure of his knee against his crotch, but he realizes that despite all the past pain between them, their relationship is now about a new kind.

The tables are turned on him when Hanamiya takes charge again, jumping up to wrap his legs around Kiyoshi's waist, kissing him senseless while he's trapped against the fence still. They grind against each other and moan, shameless in their public display, all alone in the world.

Kiyoshi comes rutting against Hanamiya's ass, and Hanamiya comes in his hand, and it takes them a while to stand up-right and leave.

Kiyoshi's leg screams with pain once he tries to move, Hanamiya's weight leaving an impact to last. He realizes that it must have been the plan from the beginning, but even with this knowledge, he makes no attempt to escape the web.

He wants more.

In between the eight and the ninth time Riko finds out. Since Riko finds out, Hyuuga finds out, and Izuki finds out, and Kuroko finds out, and Kagami finds out, and soon the entire team knows. She spotted him outside of school, that eight time he was together with Hanamiya after classes, and they all confront him before practice.

Hyuuga is the loudest, and Kagami tries to keep up. Kuroko is the most disapproving, though it's a hard contest with Riko. They ask him if he's insane or a masochist, and part of him wants to say: "Both" and have it over with.

But he says that it's none of their business. What he does with Hanamiya is about just the two of them, and if they would all kindly forget about it, he would be happy.

Hyuuga says their friendship is over before storming off and Riko unnecessarily assures him that it's not.

He feels like it's a close call, though.

The eleventh time is at Hanamiya's apartment. When they are apart, Kiyoshi wonders why he's doing this, but when he gets to fuck Hanamiya into the mattress, or when Hanamiya rides him into oblivion, or they do it in a shower, or on the floor, or against the kitchen table, or outside, or wherever else in the world, he doesn't ask questions. He does what Hanamiya wills of him, and it's apparently good enough.

Hanamiya laughs at him when he tries to start a conversation about his friends. He tells Kiyoshi that they're not together, and he doesn't give a shit about what they say. Kiyoshi admires that independence, strangely, but he slams into Hanamiya even harder at the taunting of his close ones.

He needs to draw a line somewhere.

But Hanamiya doesn't seem displeased.

The twentieth time is their last, Kiyoshi says, but Hanamiya doesn't think so. Then there is a twenty-first time, and a twenty-second, and a thirty-fourth. It doesn't seem to matter why Kiyoshi keeps coming, why he answers the calls, jerks off to Hanamiya's voice or kisses that toxic mouth.

He asks Hanamiya, because it has become clear to him that he has all the answers. Hanamiya says that he's doing it because he loves to see Kiyoshi so torn by guilt and lust, anguish and pleasure, and that he desires that conflicted, self-loathing part of him.

He asks Hanamiya why he does it, and Hanamiya replies that he should figure it out on his own.

Eventually he does.

The fiftieth time is their last, Hanamiya says, but Kiyoshi doesn't think so. Hanamiya claims to be bored by fucking a martyr, and he wants something new, something not yet broken.

Kiyoshi feels upset when he's made to leave, and he's still wondering why. He misses Hanamiya's body, and he feels dirty for being untouched. Nothing shows, and his team has chosen to forgive his error – but they don't look at him the same way. Judgmental stares from the people he loves haunt him then, even more obvious though he tries to smile and hide his pain.

He failed them; he failed them before by getting injured in the first place. Hanamiya was his repentance, his self-punishment, which never really worked.

There must be something wrong with him, he thinks, because he wouldn't have done anything differently, even if they gave him a proper second chance.

The fifty-first time is their best, and Hanamiya's denial tastes so sweet. Kiyoshi asks if he was dragged down with him and Hanamiya tells him to shut up and fuck him harder. His frustration leads to more biting, clawing and moaning than ever before. It's the most intense session out of all of them.

Hanamiya doesn't change and Kiyoshi doesn't try to fix that. He feels his own essence slipping, for without basketball in his life, something needs to fill that void. Hanamiya filled up that spot far too easily, and now there's nothing to stop him.

He asks Hanamiya if he wants to go on a date and is rejected through laughter and insults.

Kiyoshi is relieved that nothing has changed.


End file.
